1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to boat anchors in general, and more specifically relates to a dynamic anchor. The anchor is a flat plate structure roughly corresponding in action to the fluke of a conventional anchor. A conventional anchor fluke is flat and pointed to easily penetrate the bottom structure. This invention differs in that a retractor will pull the fluke out of the water course bottom structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, anchors are weighted, large, double hook objects to drag the sea floor and give stability to a vessel. Flukes are added at the point end of the hooks in order that the mass of the anchor, the leverage of the shank, and forward drag will cause the fluke to penetrate into the bottom material.
However, anchors vary anywhere from a heavy weight on a rope to stabilize the fisherman's rowboat, to a twenty-one thousand pound battleship anchor. In former times, the largest anchor, and the one on which most dependency was placed, was the "sheet" anchor. Then came the "bower", the "small bower", the "stream" anchor and the "kedge" anchor.
Except for the rowboat weight anchor, these are all devices acting on basically the same hook principle to hold a ship in a local position. The Brown patent U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,806 has hooks which are housed in a casing to be extended for active duty, and which are drawn back into the housing to free the anchor.
Although the Brown anchor could be activated after it becomes partially buried, there is no active interplay of parts to cause the anchor to retract from the bottom soil of the water course.